fictional_versusfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Omni Phibbestoles
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Ball Wars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Random.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- That Uknown L! (Talk) 16:25, 17 September 2012 Hi welcome to the wiki, feel free to message me if you need anything. 17:27, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:Dark Buu Yes you can, but add things that are consistent with the already created story. 14:07, September 18, 2012 (UTC) By story I mean what ever is already writen in the page and the pages about techniques used by the character(Which pages are listed in the Dark Buu page, in the technique section). Hope that helps. 14:22, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Yes and what is writen in the Dark Buu page. 14:28, September 18, 2012 (UTC) New page. Remember to put categories when you create new pages. 14:10, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Wiki rules. If you have any suggestion on changes in the rules, or for adding new ones check this blog: http://ike.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:That_Uknown_L!/Wiki_Rules The link for the rules, is on the main page by the way. Chat moderator Would you like to be a chat moderator? 14:42, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok, remember to put the license on those pictures. 14:46, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Also if you want, inform other people about this site. 14:52, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Blog No I'm just making this contest for fun, if a user deserves to be an admin, he'll become anyway. And this contest is not for now, is for when we have more users.-- 12:30, September 19, 2012 (UTC) So are you against the contest? 13:19, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:Clean Up Force You're now officialy a member of the clean up crew.-- 14:52, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for fixing the clean up page, I kinda rushed it when I created it. 15:19, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I hope to reach that number soon. 15:27, September 22, 2012 (UTC) User Page Do you want me to add a background on your user page? 16:42, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Chat Could you come to the wars chat? 13:37, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I was away for a sec, come to the chat again. 15:06, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi why are you inactive here? 14:01, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Well you haven't really edited on a regular bases, but I guess I kinda said the wrong sentence. -- 15:23, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Come on chat please. 10:25, October 22, 2012 (UTC) IQ About the IQ srr I meant around 126 and 136, I just din't remember it well. 18:43, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hi, this http://ike.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Raging_Gohan/Chat_use blog is about an important discussion, regarding our use of the chat tool, I'm suggesting a big change on how we could use the chat for the future and your opinion on the subject will be very much appreciated-- Raginggohan 19:38, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I replied to your comment on the chat blog. Raginggohan 22:15, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Could you try to get more people involved in this? Raginggohan 22:15, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Page blog Please read this blog and post your thoughts:http://ike.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Raging_Gohan/We_need_more_pages! -- Raginggohan 21:48, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi why did you stop editing hereRaging Gohan 14:58, December 18, 2012 (UTC) So?Raging Gohan 18:18, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Well then create something new.Raging Gohan 10:56, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Important blog Hi there's a blog that every user should comment, just check, this is an important blog about the wikis future: http://ike.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Raging_Gohan/This_wiki_is_dying. Raging Gohan